nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Angry Beavers characters
This is the list of The Angry Beavers characters. Daggett Doofus Beaver Daggett (usually shortened to "Dag") is the younger twin brother of Norbert (by four minutes). He is crazy and hyper. He says an assortment of strange phrases and likes to call people names. His trademark phrase is "That was nuts!" He also known for adding 'Eh' and also "dot dot dot" at the end of sentences (which Invader Zim did as well in the episode Door to Door, in homage to Daggett). Dag also says "SPOOT!" when upset. He is generally considered the less intelligent of the two beavers. He has dark brown fur, a red nose, and was voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. Norbert Foster Beaver Norbert (usually shortened to "Norb") is Dag's laid-back older twin brother (by four minutes). He has many hobbies (including playing the French Horn in a Baroque chamber ensemble) and frequently (and intentionally) mispronounces words for humorous effect. He comes across as the smarter of the two, more down-to-earth, and sarcastic than his brother, Daggett. His trademark phrase is "Biiiiig hug!" (often accompanied by hugging Dag). He has yellowish-tan fur, a purple nose, and was voiced by Nick Bakay. Stump Stump is a tree stump that Norb met. He introduced Stump to the other creatures of the forest in the episode, Guess Who's Stumping to Dinner. Stump often moves on his own while he is off-screen; in Brothers...To The End? he is seen drinking punch with the others, which was the first time he actually moved on screen. Barry Bear Daggett and Norbert's funk-loving friend, introduced in the episode Enter The Daggett; based on . He is a famous singer, whom Norb and Dag try to exploit. Barry Bear has a fear of clowns which has been shown numerous times. He is voiced by actor John Garry who also provided the narration for the pilot episode of Invader Zim and the voice of the host of "Mysterious Mysteries", a show-within-a-show seen on Invader Zim. Treeflower Treeflower is the love of Norbert's life, whom he met at a hippie concert in Bummer of Love. Once a hippie beaver, she successfully works in versatile jobs, e.g. as elevator-music composer (Tree of Hearts) and firefighter (A Little Dad'll Do You). She was voiced by Cynthia Mann. Bing Bing is an annoying lizard who hangs around Norb and Dag, introduced in episode The Bing That Wouldn't Leave. Bing talks extremely fast and often employs circular logic. Victor Wilson provided Bing's hyperactive voice. It is not confirmed what kind of lizard Bing is; however, he is seen changing colors like a chameleon and losing his tail like a gecko. Truckee Truckee is a trucker shrew who thinks only about trucks and shrews, introduced in the episode Tree of Hearts. Truckee hates Daggett and the feeling is mutual. In addition, he briefly dated Treeflower, causing animosity between him and Norbert. In Enter the Daggett, ''there was a shrew that resembled Truckee, but did not wear clothes. Wolffe D. Wolf Racoon Oxnard Montalvo He is Norb and Dag's favorite B-movie actor, introduced in the episode ''Up All Night. Norb and Dag often watch black and white horror movies (these are very seriously drawn, contrary to the regular style of the show), which are an obvious homage to 1950's horror movies. Named after two streets in Los Angeles, Montalvo resembles B-movie stars like John Agar and (who guest stars in the Halloween special, The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!). Toluca Lake She is another B-movie actor, introduced in Up All Night, who often accompanies Oxnard Montalvo as the damsel in distress. The name plays on the eponymous California city toluca Lake, and is also a reference to 1940s actress Veronica Lake. El Grapadura The beavers' (especially Daggett's) favorite vale tudo/lucha libre wrestler, introduced in Kandid Kreatures. His name is Spanish for "The Stapler." Daggett has an autographed copy of his board game, "El Grapadura and Ladders" (an obvious reference to Snakes and Ladders). Scientist #1 and Pete A pair of scientists introduced in the episode Stinky Toe. They call the beavers "pointy weasels" and try to use them for very strange experiments. Scientist No. 1 (voiced by Edward Winter) has a distinctive cleft chin and always wears sunglasses; he is just as arrogant as he is incapable. Since Season three, he has a name plate with a "1" on his coat, although his real name may likely be Todd based on his dialogue in a later episode where he mentions about wanting to name the world Todd. It is revealed in one episode that he never even went to college. Pete greatly resembles Mr. Burns from , and speaks in an unintelligible mutter that only Scientist No. 1 seems to understand. At one point, they wore green coats, making them environmentalists. Bill Licking Presenter of TV shows and prototype of a touting salesman. He wears an impressive black wig. He was introduced in the episode Born to Be Beavers. Licking has often been known to manipulate Daggett and Norbert into being filmed for fraudulent documentaries. In his final appearance he is devoured alive by a bear, who then belches up his impressive wig. Stacy and Chelsea The twin younger sisters of Norbert and Daggett, their birth led to their eviction from their family's home. They were first identified in the episode If You In-Sisters, though before their official introduction they are shortly shown in Born to Be Beavers as newborns without their names or even their genders identified. Chelsea bears a resemblance to and acts much like Daggett in her hyperactivity and speech patterns, while Stacy apparently takes after Norbert in appearance and personality. They are much more familiar and united than their brothers. They are named after and voiced by creator Mitch Schauer's daughters. "Mom" and "Dad" They are the parents of Norb and Dag. The mother's name was never revealed, but the father's name was said to be "Leonard" in the episode If You In-Sisters. Mrs. Beaver has the same fur color as Dag (although her color was the same as Norb's in Born to Be Beavers), but her intelligence level is similar to Norb. See also * The Angry Beavers Characters Category:Character lists